


Lost Brother

by rbtbsniall



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Developing Relationship, Guidance Counselors, Relationship isn't main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbtbsniall/pseuds/rbtbsniall
Summary: Kalhari, 16, it's been four years since she saw her older brother Minho. He was taken away by WICKED, and she thought she'd never see him again. Until she is approached by some of the scientists from the exact same company that took her brother away. Assistant Director Jansen adds her to his team as a counselor to the subjects. The daunting task of helping her oblivious brother and his friends begins to take a toll. "If I were to tell him who I was then what? We'd still be stuck here regardless." Will Kalhari and Minho ever be able to reconnect and is so...then what? Will they escape or will things take a turn for the worst?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this book! I hope you'll stay for the rest of the journey.
> 
> This story concept was originally posted to Fanfiction.net under the title "My Brother" with only a short prologue. It still exists on Fanfiction.net by the way because I couldn't remember the password so I could take it down. Anyways, I've moved it here where I'll actually expand on it!
> 
> This is going to be written as a cross between the movie and book universes, mainIy book though. Obviously, at the point of me writing this, the movie hasn't come out yet but when it does I might use scenes from it. I will warn you now, the story will divert from the original book storyline for a little while so I can put my own spin on it but it will get back on track, I promise!
> 
> I'll be using the same actors as the movies by the way!
> 
> Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart, and enjoy.

_Eight years before..._

     They had come for him. "Kalhari, stay here," Minho said to me as we heard a knock on the door. 

     "No, Minho," I replied, shaking my head furiously. "If you let them in they'll take you. I'll never see you again." I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

     "You don't know that."

    "Yes, I do. The papers said so."

    "Papers?" 

     "The papers Mom signed before she went crazy," I exclaimed. "They said she releases all custody of you to them." 

     Minho sighed, "Kalhari, you're only eight. You have no idea what you're talking about."

     "You're barely two years older than me, Minho!" I yelled out in frustration.

     The sadness in his brown eyes deepened. He made a move to answer, but no words came. Instead, another knock at the door quieted us both. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he gently pulled my hand off of him. Before I could even protest, he had already sprinted out of the room.

    I jumped to my feet and chased after him. "Minho, don't!!" I yelled.

    But it was too late, he had already opened the door. In the doorway stood three adults, two men and one woman, dressed in pure white. "I assume you've been expecting us." One of the men said. My brother grimly nodded and stepped outside with them. "Subject A7 secured." The same man said into a device.

    "Wait!" I pleaded as I rushed up to them. 

     "Kalhari, stop," Minho said, his eyes brimming with tears. 

     Regardless, I rushed up to him and threw my arms around for one last time. "I love you, Minho." My eyes began to water as I hugged my older brother as closely to me as I could manage. 

    "I love you too, little sis." He said, hugging me back tightly. I'd miss his hugs the most. He was notorious for squeezing the life out of me. "Everything will be fine. I'll see you soon."

    In the back of my mind, I knew he was wrong, but he had no way of knowing that. "Please don't forget me." I pleaded, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

    "I swear I'll never forget you, Kalhari."

    "We have to go." The other man said. 

    Minho gave me one last squeeze and a hushed whisper of "I love you", before allowing the two men to escort him away.

    "Wait!" I called again. "One last thing!" 

    The woman stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at me. "Yes?" She asked politely.

     "Can you please keep his name the same?" I asked. Weeks ago when I had snuck into my mom's room and read the forms she had signed, one particular phrase stuck with me. One of their policies were to change his name. Minho wasn't going to be Minho anymore. 

    Surprisingly, the woman smiled with understanding. "What's his name?"

    "Minho."

    "I'll see what I can do." She answered. She turned to leave again. "Your mom told us her sister would take care of you. Maybe one day, you will see your brother again and the world will be a better place." She gave me one last smile. "Goodbye sweetie."

     The door softly closed behind her. The world had always been a dark place, bleak without hope, but now it was worse. I collapsed to my knees, unable to control my sobs. I was completely alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly excited for this story. Thank you all so much for reading!!


End file.
